He Scarred Me, He Made Me, He Kept Me
by KapphyKat14
Summary: Ever a had a diehard crush on someone and kept those feeling to yourself and he suddenly left without you getting that chance to tell him? Well...what would happen if you found that someone years later? Could you eventually do it? Rated M for sexual themes, harsh language and more to stuff to come. IrisXCilan/Dento.


**I'm not sure how popular this pairing is anymore but I'm gonna write a story anyway. **

**He Scarred Me, He Made Me, He Kept Me**

Fall.

The season when the leaves wither and turns bright hues of red and orange and yellow. When the rain turns cold and your breath appears and vanishes in the cold air. When food somehow tastes it very best, even if the person can't cook what-so-ever.

It's also the season for romantic experiences.

Pfft, Yeah right.

My love life is pretty non-existent, it's not that I don't like guys, but more so I would get to know a guy first rather than jump into a relationship with him. A lot of guys don't seem to be interested in me anyway either because of my intimidating, quiet tomboy behavior or they believe the other women around me seem more "interesting."

The one person who I ever had strong feelings for was Cilan. Yes Cilan.

I'll admit I had no clue how it happened but somewhere along the journey I had with him and Ash I developed feelings for him. I think it was after I got past how annoying he was, then I suddenly started seeing all these different sides of him like how polite and gentlemanly he was. The only problem with this crush was that I was 10 and he was maybe 15, 16. Society would've seen that as disgusting so for 11 years I've kept those feelings to myself. Every once in a while when I think of him, I mentally beat myself up for not telling him how I truly felt, despite what everyone else might've had said.

NEXT STATION: TAKOMA. THANK YOU FOR RIDING THE METRO.

My phone decided that it needed more attention than my dialog, the caller ID read Bianca. I sighed and answered.

"Hey." I started.

"Iris, where are youuuuu?" You've been gone for almost three hours; it's eight o clock. Way too dark be outside for a girl!"

I wanted to argue that I'm now 21 and can do whatever I damn well please, but she was right. No matter how I grown was, I did not need to be out this late. People get a little weird out in the city when the sun goes down, and trust me you do **not** want to be around em when that happens.

"I'm only a couple of minutes away from the station, why don't you come to the station and walk me back?"

"I, uh…well…you see…"

Disgusting...why did she bother calling me and when there was a man at the house as well…

"Never mind, I'll just walk myself home-

"NO NO! Just wait, the two of us will walk you back! Stay where the lights are!"

*****Click*

The only reason she called me was because I had to get groceries today, and she supposed to make Cheren dinner but I see that they had a change of plans. And I only took so long because I just discovered a bakery and book store a couple of blocks from the market. Gotta have my cake.

The train began to come to a halt, and I slowly exited the train. I blew out a small puff of air that turned into a white cloud upon contact with the cold, standing near the lights just like I was told. There was nobody at the station, expect for a single figure I spotted in the distance running towards me to get to the train.

He had green hair with a purple coat and green scarf around his neck; he seemed to have groceries of his own. The crazy thing was that he looked like Cilan.

"Damn!"

Unfortunaly for him, he didn't seem to make it in time and the train pulled off to the next stop without him. I felt sorry for him, especially since he had to wait 20 minutes for the next one to come, but I mean hey, his fault for not being early.

I turned around to avoid any conversation with him just in case he asked, but sadly he walked right up to me.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know when the next train arrives? I have work in the morning and really need to get home."

That voice, it was soft and deep, but it sounded so familiar. I wanted to turn around to confirm it, but…

_What was holding me back? Didn't I want to know if that was him?_

"Miss…are you alright?" The man put a hand on my shoulder, a strong shiver went down my spine. I think he felt it as well. "If you're cold, I have some hand warmers that we can share. Do you want one?"

The man appeared in front of me as I continued to stare at the ground with my eyes closed. Upon finding my face he gave out a short gasp.

"…Iris?"

My eyes snapped open and looked up to his face, my maroon eyes once again had met with his apple green ones.

"Cilan…" I finally replied.

"IRIS! I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!"

I turned my head to the voice in the distance; Bianca was running in my direction, Cheren right behind her. As she got closer to she us, her facial expression went from worried to surprised.

"Cilan?!" she shouted.

"Bianca! Cilan?" Cheren called when he caught up to the rest of us.

"Wow, now all we need is Ash and the group's complete." Cilan said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We…came…*gasp* to get *wheeze* Iris…" Cheren managed to choke out.

"Wow! Cilan it's been forever since we've seen you, it's been almost 12 years hasn't it?"

"…Yeah I guess when you think about it, it has…"

"Cilan it's been quite some time," Cheren said after regaining his breath. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! I finally got an apartment of my own; I got a job as an assistant chef at this fancy restaurant, and I also…"

I had remained silent the entire time. Seeing Cilan talk on and on reminded me of when it was easy to live. When you didn't have to dedicate your time to school and you could be a Pokémon trainer. When getting money wasn't a hassle because all you had to do was win against someone else. When you could travel the world even if you were poor as dirt.

It also reminded of my diehard crush for him.

Reality sucks doesn't it?

I watched Cilan as he talked to Bianca and Cheren about his current life. He was much taller than before and his voice was deeper. He was still scrawny as always, but I actually liked scrawny men.

Then I realized someone else was missing…

"Where's Pansage?" I asked finally speaking up. Cilan turned to me and said.

"Bianca already asked me that, Burgundy is back at my place watching him."

I don't know what it was, but when he said that it felt like something had stabbed my heart. Why Burgundy? Weren't they rivals? How could they be living together?

"If you want to see him again, I'll let you come over some time this weekend. How about Saturday?"

I couldn't accept, it would be wrong of me. But somehow my mouth found the words.

"Sure, how's' two in the afternoon sound?"

_You idiot. Why the hell would you agree? You can't face that girlfriend of his. Ugh…_

That word killed me, girlfriend…but…

How did I know if they were dating or not?

"That sounds like fun!" Bianca chimed in clapping her hands. "Mind if we tag along as well?"

"Of course! I'm sure both Pansage and Burgundy will be delighted to see you both."

NEXT TRAIN HEADED FOR SHADY GROVE.

"Oh my train is here! Well, it was nice seeing you all again, Iris here's my number I'll text you the street address okay?"

"O-Okay…"

Cilan quickly wrote down the number and handed me the slip of paper, then did the unexpected thing and hugged me.

"It…it was really great seeing you again." He whispered to me, and then proceeded to the train.

I gave a small wave as his train pulled off and looked down at the slip of paper he gave and blushed. The paper read: 540-432-9870 with "call me sometime" accented with a heart, I smiled.

He was totally not dating her.

**I've been busy as of late; the next chapter won't be here for a least a week or so. It won't be long though, I promise. **

**-KapphyKat14**


End file.
